Rose Resurrected
by blackindigocat
Summary: The crystal gems have good news, they've found Rose Quartz's gemstone. Steven will have his mother back. But this new Rose isn't who she seems, in fact she's quite different from the real Rose something that makes the gems feel uneasy. As the gems learn the truth about Rose, Steven is left with a choice, his "mother" or the gems who have raised him his whole life.
1. Chapter 1

Steven stared at the photograph in the copper frame in Pearl's room. The photo was of Pearl and his mother Rose Quartz. He'd never known his mother yet he missed her dearly as if they'd been together forever. In the photo Rose's hair was in a do similar to Pearl's. Her pink hair was scrunched back in a bun yet flowed to her mid neck. In comparison her and Pearl were virtually the same height. Rose however was a little plump because of her baby bump that was very apparent in the photo. Rose was wearing a pink dress the same colour as the Rose Quartz gem that was near her belly button. Both the gems in the photo had their arms wrapped around on another and beside each was their weapon. Steven felt a hand ruffle his hair he sighed and looked up to see Pearl. She took the photo from him and a held it close murmuring "I miss her too." Then sighing and handing it back to Steven. But as soon as Pearl finished her moment of sentiment and had pirouetted a few times she ruffled Steven's hair at the sound of a ding and a zip. "Garnet, must be back from her mission." Pearl replied with a slightly perkier voice. She quickly opened the portal from her room back into the normal interior of the house and ushered Steven out after he lay the photograph back on the watery surfaces of Pearl's room. Garnet was before them once they had exited. "How was the mission?" Pearl asked with a smile as she brushed up the area that Amethyst had made a mess of while Steven and her had been in her room.

"Good, we finally found the fragment the broken Citrine."

"That's good to hear." Pearl replied as she continued to fix the mess.

Steven there's somethin' I want'a show you." Garnet replied as she removed her weapon gloves. In her hands lay a pink gem stone. It was a tiny little circle glimmering from all sides and angles. Steven stared at the gem some more, it looked similar to the gem on his chest. It looked almost identical. It was simply a shade lighter. "Is t-that...?" Steven asked in awe.

"Yes, it's Rose's gem." Steven looked at the gem more closely, it looked the identical to the gem that had been on Rose's chest in the photo. But there was a slight difference, a small evident crack. Rose gave up her physical form to bare Steven or so they had thought. "Is it possible that's she's in there?" Steven asked looking at Garnet.

"It's possible, but with that crack, she'll be trapped for a long time." Garnet replied.

"I-I could fix it! Healing spit remember."

Garnet nodded her head, "It could work, but she may never emerge bearing a child does immense damage t'a gem more than any otha thing." Garnet replied her voice slipping into an accent. Steven took the gem from Garnet and held it close to him. The gem stone lit up and as did he. Steven raised his shirt to reveal his gem stone was glowing in sink with Rose's stone. "Of course..." Steven replied in awe.

"Her stone's communicating with yours."

"So she really is in there?" Steven asked with more excitement as held the stone.

"It's very likely." Garnet replied.

Steven stood in awe for a while "Wow..." He replied as Garnet headed away.

"Steven? What's that?" Pearl asked smiling.

"Mom's gem, Garnet found it on her mission."

"Roses gem? T-that's Rose's gem?" Pearl replied sucking back a deep breath then grinning. "That's incredible." Then she peered closer, "But it's cracked."

"I can fix that!" Steven replied with a smile.

"I'd give anything to have her back, she'd be so proud of you Steven." Pearl replied as she hovered her hand over the gem.

"I'd give anything to meet her." Steven replied.

"You can then." Pearl replied as she ruffled a hand through his hair. "Fix the crack." Steven went to wash his hand then licked it a few times rubbing his hand across the gem. He removed it to watch the crack begin to seal and the gem begin to glow. The gem began to shake so Steven dropped it before him. The glow brightened and Pearl placed a hand on Steven's shoulder. But then, the glow began to dissipate before disappearing entirely without a trace. The gem wasn't even shining it initial glow and Steven buried his head in his hands. "I've failed." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Steven heard another knock on his door. For the past ten minutes he'd heard the sound of someone knocking. He peered his head up from under his tear stained and wet pillows and sheets and looked around his room. Above his dresser was a framed photo of Rose with his dad. She looked just as beautiful as in the photo with the Pearl. Her baby bump was less evident in this photo and Steven began to wonder. _D_ _id she take photo's like this with all of her loved once since she knew after baring me she'd never see them again?_ The thought made Steven tremble as the tears kept falling. The knocking continued on his was sick of it, he may as well let whomever was trying to get in get in and get out, that was it. So Steven sat up from his bed and headed toward the door swinging it open quickly. He peered up quickly and found a woman's gaze "Mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

"W-who are you?" The gem standing before him asked. She was wearing a pink robe that flowed from her shoulders to her toes. When she walked she held the skirt so she wouldn't trip. Her hair was in a similar do to Pearl's (Steven supposed that was how his mother always would have done her hair.) Her skin was shimmering, glimmering, shining. And on her chest in the same location as Steven's gem was her gem, bolder than ever. Her pupils were the same tone as her gem a shimmering pink just a little lighter. "Excuse me." Replied the gem standing before him. "Could you tell me where I am, and who you are?" She asked breaking Steven away from his awe and wonder.

"I'm your son." Steven replied as he went to hug his mother's leg.

She quickly shook him off and froze at the word "Son..." He voice replied trailing off as she made eye contact with the boy.

"You're in Beach City living with the Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl."

The woman continued to shake her head, "I'm just so confused..." The woman replied again. "You are?"

"Steven Quartz Universe." The boy replied stating his full name proudly, "The quartz part is from your name Rose Quartz."

The gem looked at Steven again, "I uh need to go." She replied as she shuffled off, "Nice meeting you though...son." She said the words a bit to quickly as if she was terrified and Steven had no idea why. But at the word son Rose's quick frightened voice had turned to ice as if dreading the word leaving her mouth. Did she really not remember him or was she trying to forget him? "Maybe Connie will know." Steven replied to himself as he slipped out his cellphone from his pocket (his third one that month, Garnet had broken his last two during missions.) He went to dial Connie's number and waited. Soon he lifted the receiver to his ear when he heard her speak. "Hello?" He heard Connie's voice say into the phone.

"Connie, can we talk?" Steven asked.

"Ok, about what?"

"Let's meet for doughnuts, I don't think Sadie would mind prepping you a healthy substitute." Steven replied before disconnecting the call after her approval.

* * *

Steven entered The Big Doughnut to find Connie sitting at a table her head in a book as she munched on carrot sticks. Steven ordered himself a Boston Cream with chocolate then went to sit opposite of Connie. "Hey." he replied.

Connie blushed when she noticed he was now across from her "Oh hey Steven. What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

When Connie met his gaze, Steven blushed immensely. Then his expression turned, "It's about my mother."

"Wait, didn't your mother sacrifice herself to have you?" Connie asked trying to grasp the situation.

"She did, but we found her gem?"

"We?"

"The gems and I. Anyway I brought her back this mourning and...and." Steven's expression twisted and he buried his head "She doesn't remember me." He replied between sobs.

Connie leaned in to kiss his forehead, "Steven, your mother has been in that gem for 12 years, of course her memory would be a little fuzzy." Connie replied as she took Steven's hand in her own. "And, if your mother is back, I'd like the meet her, people usually introduce friends to their parents."

"Uh ok." Steven replied blushing as he squeezed Connie's hand. He peered up as Connie released his hand and stood up. She beckoned him with her hand so he stood up then linked her arm with his. They slowly walked together over to the house on the hill where Steven and the gems lived. Upon reaching the door Connie checked it. "Locked." She replied quickly. "Good." she replied with a grin. Connie leaned into Steven and connected their lips together for a while. Steven had never kissed anyone before so he experimented and a deepened it, Connie did the same. After a bit they parted, Steven had stars in his eyes as he stumbled toward the door. But he lost his focus and soon enough found himself crashing to the floor.

* * *

Steven arose from his fall a few minutes later, his knee was cut and bleeding. "Oh my god, Steven, I am so so sorry." Connie replied quickly extending her hand.

"It's alright." He replied taking her hand. "But how am I gonna get rid of that cut." He asked Connie.

"You have healing powers don't you?"

"But..." He replied with a moan suddenly noticing a shooting pain in his arm. "I can't heal myself."

"Then your mother can." Connie replied knocking on the door of the house. Pearl opened the door, "Oh gosh Steven, what happened."

"He fell." Connie replied.

"I blame Amethyst for not stopping him from leaving the house."

"That's fair." Amethyst replied in a nonchalant tone from the distance.

Pearl simply grumbled in Amethyst's direction. "Where's Rose?" Steven asked

"Steven you know your mother isn't..."

"No Pearl, I brought her back..."

* * *

In a few minutes they found Rose, she was wandering the house. "Rose we need you." Pearl replied sharply.

"Pearl... is that you?" Rose asked standing up.

"It is." Pearl replied biting her lip, "We can reconnect later though, first you need to help your son, I trust you've been introduced."

"We have." Rose replied ushering Steven to a couch. They layed him down and Connie took his hand. "H-how do I do this?" Rose asked.

"You have healing tears remember." With that Rose ducked her head and cried or tried to onto Steven's bloody bruised knee cap. They waited for a moment.

"Nothings..." Amethyst replied but before she could finish her sentence, Steven gave an ear aching scream.


	3. Chapter 3

The gems suddenly spun around and looked toward Steven, his leg was bleeding more than before. The once small cut was now a giant gash running from Steven's knee to lower on his leg. "What's going on?" Amethyst asked as she looked toward Steven. He was violently shaking and tears were welling out of his eyes.

"This is all my fault!" Connie replied as she gripped harder onto Steven's hand.

"Steven, hold on, we'll figure this out." Pearl replied as she placed a hand on the boys shoulder. The world was beginning to fade as Steven heard continuous voices speaking, not one he could comprehend. Then suddenly all went black.

* * *

The gems were watching Steven, his shaking had ceased and his eyes were shut. "He's out." Garnet replied.

"Oh no Steven!" Pearl shrieked. "Rose you must have forgotten how your powers work."

"You have been trapped in a gemstone for 12 years." Amethyst replied.

"I can train you!" Pearl replied excitedly as she raised her hand with joy.

Rose gave a melodious laugh and then replied "I know how my powers work Pearl." Then she put her large hand on Pearl's shoulder causing her to blush. As her cheeks tinted from pale shimmering white to a light blue Amethyst smiled and laughed saying. "Pearl loves Rose! Pearl loves Rose!"

Pearl cleared her throat and turned her gaze to Rose, "Are you sure? I'd be happy to train you up again?" She asked with confidence.

Rose laughed again and smiled, "Alright if you say so." She replied in a somewhat teasing voice.

"So it's settled." Garnet replied "Pearl will begin training Rose so she can assist us on missions."

"And avoid this disaster!" Amethyst replied with a laugh only to be stared down by the three remaining gems.

"Kidding." Amethyst replied quickly and quietly.

Pearl turned her glance to Connie who was kneeling next to Steven, her hand intertwined in his and she was squeezing it. Small tears were welling out of her eyes as she brought her face closer to his and whispered something in his ear. "Connie." Pearl replied. The girl spun around and lifted her head and Pearl blushed as she realized she had just interrupted a private moment. "Why did Steven fall."

Connie stood up and released Steven's hand, it's obvious from her expression she dreaded this very motion. "I uh…" she stopped in fear.

"Go on." Pearl replied.

"I kissed him." she replied swallowing back. An "aww" escaped the crowd, it turned out to be Amethyst who was holding her hands in the formation of a heart. Pearl sighed and rolled her eyes at Amethyst but blushed when she looked at Connie. "It's not your fault." she replied placing a hand on Connie's shoulder and trying to smile though it pains her. "You should stay here until Steven wakes up, Garnet has a mission to complete, I'm going to be helping Rose and I can't trust Amethyst." Pearl replied with a laugh.

"Thanks Pearl!" Amethyst's voice called from the crowd causing Pearl to simply roll her eyes again.

"Should I really be here while you and the other gems and using magic?"

"No worries, we'll be in the temple, besides when he awakens Steven would be happy to see a familiar face he can trust." Pearl replied.

Connie nodded her head. She then stood up and headed to the kitchen in the gems home. She opened a cabinet pulled out a gauze a tons of fabric to press against the wound. Connie knew with all her knowledge she couldn't leave Steven just bleeding, he had already lost enough blood. She rushed to him and with the help of Garnet wrapped the wound running down his leg with gauze and fabric until no blood was soaking through the wrapping. She she tied a strong knot in the middle of it. Connie pulled up a chair and sat in it grabbing Steven's hand as he slept. "He'll be ok." Garnet replied to Connie who had already buried her head in a book as she didn't want to worry.

"I know, I'm just really scared about all this gem stuff especially with his mom." Connie replied

"Rose isn't the same, that's for sure." Garnet replied before leaving Connie nose-in-a-book as she peered up every five seconds to glance at Steven

* * *

Pearl stood up from near Steven and approached Rose. She extended her hand out to the woman. It was clear that Rose was hesitant but in the end she took Pearl's hand causing Pearl's cheeks to swell with blue blush. Pearl dragged the large gem toward the portal inside the temple. She then used her gem to open the door to her waterfall filled room and led Rose inside as the door closed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Many of the reviewers are confused about Rose not existing, in this chapter and most likely the next to the premise is going to be explained better, so if you are curious make sure you keep on reading! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Once the temple door has closed Rose cautiously slipped her hand out of Pearl's grasp. As soon as she did the other crystal gem had rushed to the waterfalls the filled her room and was dancing as if a ballerina. Rose watched Pearl extend her hand again, beckoning Rose to walk across the water. Rose held her hand out and approached the cavernous group of waterfalls. As soon as her feet his the water she began to sink falling under her immense size. Her arms flailing as water rushed over her. As a crystal gem, it was unlikely she could drown but she was still terrified, she had just been reformed after all. Pearl rushed toward her and grabbed the full grown woman's hands pulling her up. "If you hold one of my hands." Pearl replied, "I can keep us both above the water." she finished. Rose nodded her head and let Pearl grasp onto her right hand more firmly. The thin pale skinned crystal gems cheeks flushed rapidly but Rose chose to ignore it as she kept herself focused on balancing and not pulling Pearl under. "Are you ready?"

"I am." Rose replied with confidence.

"Alright." Pearl replied as she spun herself around before summoning her spear.

* * *

Connie was still sitting in a mini foldable plastic chair by the couch which Steven still lay on. The gauze was fully wrapped around his leg, it appeared the bleeding had ceased. She peered up occasionally from her book waiting for him to stir and maybe awaken. She pressed her palm to his cheek, "Steven, wake up." she whispered as she pressed her lips against his and his eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Pearl's spin had created a storm of dancing petals. They were spinning endlessly as Pearl spun with the petals, she didn't spin Rose though. The larger gem managed to hold herself in place as she waited. Pay attention to these petals, Rose. The petals' dance seems improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work, and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance!" Pearl replied as she summoned her spear again.

Rose frowned, "Isn't that how you explain stuff to everyone?"

Pearl blushed then sighed and bit her lip as she held out her arm. "Try to focus on your gem." Pearl replied she brought her wrist closer to Rose's face, "Now cry."

* * *

The first thing he felt was the warmth of someone else's lips latched to his. The second thing he felt was a stinging pain in his leg where he had injured himself earlier. "Connie." Steven rasped with joy.

"Steven!" Connie replied as she kissed his forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, but what's all the gauze on my leg?"

"Your mother's healing powers went awry."

"Connie, can I tell you something." The girl didn't speaking allowing Steven to continue, "I don't think she's actually anything like my mom."

* * *

"I can't cry." Rose replied quickly "What do I cry about?"

"What about Steven?" Pearl replied as she held her wrist out, fear was churning in her gut what if her powers go wrong again?

"But, I don't know Steven." Rose replied, suddenly Pearl jabbed the woman in the hand with her spear, only pricking her but she knew it would cause enough pain to bring tears. And she was right, Rose began to cry onto Pearl's extended wrist. At first the tears did nothing lingering on her wrist. Then suddenly, where the tears had fallen became bloody and bruised. Pearl yowled and wrapped her arm in a spare towel before saying "Rose what the heck is going on?"

"I don't know!" Rose replied.

Pearl took a deep breath to calm herself, "I need to go speak to Garnet." And with that, Pearl led Rose off the water and zapped herself back to the exterior of the house. Garnet was next to Amethyst on the couch. "Garnet I need to talk to you." Pearl replied in a huff, with that Garnet dismissed Amethyst to head back to her room. Pearl plopped herself down on the couch. Garnet glanced at her arm that was wrapped, "What's that?" she asked.

"A wound."

"From what?" Garnet asked.

"R-rose." Pearl replied stopping. "I've been training her for the past hour and everything she tries to heal becomes bloody and bruised."

"Pearl, you're not gonna like this, but I don't think that's Rose or anything like her for the record."

"B-but, she has Rose's gemstone, Rose's appearance, everything but her powers."

"She's not Rose, the only Rose is in Steven, whoever this woman is, she isn't Rose."

"I can train her!"

"You can't!" Garnet snapped at Pearl, "Snap out of it, she's not Rose, you need to understand she's an imposture."

"But she has to be Rose, she has to." At this point Pearl was crying tears falling from her eyes.

Garnet clasped a hand to her shoulder, "She's not Rose, you need to understand that."


	5. Chapter 5

Amethyst heard the sound of muffled sobs just beyond the temple door. "Pearl is that you?" Amethyst asked hoping whomever was crying could hear her. Amethyst heard the voice get closer and approached the portal from the temple to the exterior of the house. She used her gem to open it to find Pearl lying in a heap by her door. The tall, linear crystal gem was curled up in a ball sobbing. If today had been a normal day Amethyst would have laughed and ignored the other crystal gem. But today had not been a normal day, with all the drama of "Rose" and Steven she felt enough kindness in her heart to pull Pearl up to her feet and help guide her toward a musty old couch in her room. Amethyst let the still crying Pearl sit down and then sat herself next to her. The first thing she asked was, "What's wrong P?"

Pearl lifted her head from her hands, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and her face was streaked in a tears, it was clear she had been crying for a long time. Pearl sucked in a deep breath, "It's about Rose." Then she broke down again and sobbed into her hands, "She isn't Rose." she muffled through her hands.

Amethyst let her nonchalant personality get the better of her and replied, "Yeah well we all knew that. For it to really be Rose, Steven would have to die, he has the original Rose's gem."

"I'm not stupid Amethyst." Pearl snapped looking at the other crystal gem. "She just had to be Rose." Amethyst didn't say anything, she simply let Pearl continue. "I mean she had to be..."

"Why?" Amethyst asked, Pearl was the smart one why was she succumbing to this, what was up with her?

"Oh don't be stupid Amethyst!" Pearl snapped making eye contact with the purple gem. "I'm sorry, but you must have known how I felt about Rose."

Amethyst grinned a malevolent grin and pinched Pearl's cheeks causing her to blush before squealing "Oh my god, you LIKE her!"

"You knew that already." Pearl replied in a more serious tone before the tears came again. "I knew she wasn't Rose, but I wanted her to be Rose so badly I believed it." She took a steady deep breath and replied, "The old Rose had Greg, she gave herself up for him. She didn't even notice me."

Amethyst tapped Pearl's chin, "Uh, P, you were her sole confidant, you were blabbing about it a few months ago."

"So do you know what that means? Friend, mate, bestie none of which I wanted. Besides, I already learned she kept a lot from me. I thought well, if we brought a Rose like form back, Greg wouldn't be in the way and Rose would be mine, I loved her, it hurt me so much that she chose him over me." Peal replied.

Amethyst placed an arm around Pearl's shoulder and letting her continue. "I've always wanted someone to cuddle me every night, hold me close, kiss me tenderly and be able to tell me everything is going to be alright." Pearl said, her voice hardly above a whisper "And…" Pearl added quickly stopping from embarrassment, " I've never been kissed." she rasped

"Of course," Amethyst snorted,"You're Pearl mayor of boringville, why would anyone kiss you?"

"I don't know!" Pearl replied lashing out, her voice suddenly became soft, "I just wish I knew what it felt like…" Then suddenly, Pearl felt the grasp of something on her lips, Amethyst's lips were on her's; kissing her. And she was sitting still in the same position simply frozen in shock. Flabbergasted, Pearl pulled away and brought her legs close to her form. "Amethyst!" She yowled looking at the purple gem, Amethyst was blushing purple and Pearl felt her cheeks grow hotter as well.

"I liked it too." Amethyst replied blushing,

"Me too." Pearl whispered, as she thought back to the tantalizing feeling of Amethyst's lips on hers. Pearl turned to face the purple gem, she locked on her gaze on Amethyst and the two brought their lips closer to each other, before capturing each other in a soft warm kiss. Pearl wrapped her arms around the purple gem, pressing one hand to her cheek and the other she placed within Amethyst's wavy tangles of hair. Amethyst's stubby arms did the same pressing against Pearl's cheeks as they deepened the kiss. Pearl felt a deep pleasureful moan arising from her throat as Amethyst's tongue entered her mouth. They sat on Amethyst's couch kissing each other pulling away whenever one ran out of breath, but drawing each other back in soon after. For the next few minutes they remained this way, before footsteps could be heard entering the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Pearl had just rushed out of the room and Rose was standing next to the waterfalls in her room. She glanced around the room in curiosity. On one of the waterfalls was a copper frame that she assumed there was a photograph inside of. Rose rushed toward the location of the frame, lifting the photo. In the photo there was Pearl and her? She was in the photo, her arm was wrapped around Pearl's and Pearl's arm in turn around hers. Then how come she didn't remember it? How come she didn't remember any of these memories that Pearl and the other gems were reminding her of? What was going on? Rose fell to her knees in distress before yowling "What is going on?" Her breath shaking her speech. She stared at her hands then lifted the photo. It was her, it had to be her yet at the same time Rose was asking herself how could it be her? Rose took a deep breath then dropped the photo, the glass surrounding the photo cracked, Rose tore away at the fragments of glass and lifted out the photo. She held it close to her chest and then shed a few tears. She watched what happened next, the tears lingered on the floor of Pearl's room then suddenly, there was a hole in the floor. Pearl's room had enough power to heal the hole and fast but the image still lingered in Rose's mind. Once again she found herself yowling "What the hell is going on here?" She thought back, every time she cried someone or thing got hurt, Pearl, the floor and whomever that Steven kid was. "It's more like I have hurting tears." Rose mumbled to herself in a laugh. She glanced at the photograph again the edges were wet and bent. "I'm not Rose." she murmured to herself, "But I am Rose." Her distress and confusion led to more tears simply falling on the photograph. The photograph burned away as if acid had fallen upon it. "That's it!" Rose shouted into the air "I have acid tears!" She began to laugh malevolently her cackle ringing through the air. Rose dropped the remainder of the destroyed photograph. "I'm evil." She replied breathing in. She laughed again and threw both hands in the air. After dropping both hands Rose headed toward the exit of Pearl's room and rushed out. She stood next to the temple door for a while standing straight up holding both hands together. Her dress flowed to the floor as she refashioned her hair into her normal curls. She rubbed both hands together as she proceeded to wander the house that still remained unfamiliar. After circling the house multiple times, Rose could hear strange noises leaving the temple. She got closer to the door, Amethyst's gem stone was highlighted meaning the door to her room was not locked. Curious, Rose held her hands together as she opened the temple door. Amethyst's room was a mess as usual numerous items were stacked in towering piles that seemed to be in danger of falling. Around, beside and beneath the towers were puddles that covered the floor. Rose held up her skirt and crossed the floor skipping over the puddles. The sound came closer and closer as Rose found herself able to identify the sounds of voices. Pearl's and Amethyst's to be precise. She rounded a few corners soon finding the source. Amethyst and Pearl were next to each other kissing. Pearl's hand was pressed upon Amethyst's hair and her other hand was cupping the gem's cheek. Amethyst on the other hand had her arms and hands both running through Pearl's hair. Rose continued to watch the two gems with detail. As she watched she soon heard Pearl moan and she herself gagged. Rose put her hands on her hips before clearing her throat and asking "Is this normal for you two?"

* * *

The two gems broke apart and the first thing Pearl did was yowl "Amethyst!" As she stared at the purple gem who was blushed deep purple. Pearl herself was just as blue. "Why did you leave the door open?" Pearl yowled again at the purple gem.

"It's not my fault, I was distracted consoling you." Amethyst replied. Pearl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Excuse me." A voice replied, it was the same voice that forced the gems to break apart. It was Rose. Her curls were prominent and Pearl got stars in her eyes as she looked at the former leader. "Man, a lot has happened in the past 20 minutes." Rose replied.

"R-rose." Pearl replied blushing as she stood up, "I'm uh sorry you saw that shameful display." And with that she eyed Amethyst with a scowl.

"Hey you kissed me too." Amethyst replied as she glared back at Pearl.

Pearl cleared her throat, "So…" she replied finding herself wordless.

"I actually was going to tell you something." Rose replied as she ran her fingers through her curls.

"Yes?" Pearl asked seemingly curious for what the gem would say.

"I've figured out how my powers work." And with that Rose gave an evil laugh as she pulled her shield from her gemstone and gathered her sword thrusting it toward Pearl's slender neck as tears of happiness fell from her eyes burning away at the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Pearl gave a gag as she felt a blade a sword against her fragile neck, before spinning away from "Rose's" grasp and summoning her spear. "Now it's personal." Pearl replied as she hurled her spear at the pink woman. Rose threw herself away from the incoming blade managing it catch it snapping the spear in half. Amethyst who was still sitting on the couch from before summoned her whip she threw it toward Rose trying to snag the woman's sword but was unsuccessful as the blade cut the whip in half. Amethyst growled fiercely as she summoned another whip. But Rose was quick and stole the whip from her grasp. Amethyst then retreated to behind the couch followed by Pearl. "I can't beat her." Pearl replied with a raspy breath.

"Neither can I." Amethyst replied.

Pearl lay her fingers on her chin, "We can." Then she extended a hand to Amethyst. As usual they only fused in deadly situations and a giant pink woman who emulated Rose running across the house was definitely a deadly situation. Pearl spun around upon her tiptoes pirouetting into Amethyst's arms as Amethyst club danced her way forward. Both gems glowing, the two phased into each other and in a flash of light appeared Opal. Opal was standing behind the couch as she heard a snarl from Rose "Come out give me the pleasure of beating you." Opal rushed from under the couch summoning both Amethyst's whip and Pearl's spear, she then binded them together to form a large bow and arrow almost her own size. She expanded the bow as she pulled back an arrow firing it at Rose causing an explosion of light but beyond that the pink woman still stood, holding a shield and sword. Opal took another shot with her bow toward Rose this time the arrow actually struck Rose causing the woman to lose her balance. Opal extended her bow yet again firing another ray of light. Rose lay on the ground as soon as she stood she levitated her feet not touching the floor and gave a demonic grin, "You only won cause you're a fusion." She sneered before doubling over coughing because of her wounds. Amethyst's temple door was open and feet could be heard entering the room. "I heard fighting." Steven replied timidly before looking up at Opal with awe. "Y-you fused." Steven asked the giant woman.

"Duck." The word was Opal's only reply before she dodged Rose's incoming attacks. Steven ran behind the couch that Pearl and Amethyst had been behind from earlier. "If I had someone to fuse with." Rose replied quickly before she noticed Steven. She bubbled him quickly in a Rose Quartz bubble. "He can fuse with me." Rose replied, "Then none of you will ever be able to beat me." Rose sneered as she released Steven from his bubble still holding his hand. She spun around and in such spun Steven around as well. Her gemstone glowed but his did not, Rose jabbed at his gem and hissed "Glow!" And in such Steven's gem glowed as he tried to summon his shield to protect himself, none the less it was just enough for Rose to try and fuse with him. Opal stood in shock and as soon as terror crossed the fusions face, she split apart. Amethyst rushed forward summoning her whip at Rose as Rose and Steven seemed to faze into each other. Amethyst's whip missed the to be fusion, but the gems were lucky as Steven and Rose would have been a terribly unstable fusion. Steven was thrown away from Rose with extreme force into Pearl's arms. Pearl was lucky enough to catch Steven who was now slightly crying. Pearl turned him away from the action as she ruffled his hair. Amethyst was unfortunately unable to keep up with the gem and Rose was able to make a quick escape to the warp pad. Within seconds a small ding could be heard as soon as Rose had warped. Pearl pulled Steven away from her chest and placed him on the floor. "I'm so sorry." Pearl replied as she cried, "This is all my fault." She put her hands to her mouth and sniffled.

"Cheer up P, not everything is your fault." Amethyst replied as she headed towards Pearl.

Pearl kneeled before the ground and traced her hands across it in the formation of a diamond. Pearl quickly sniffled then spoke again. "I'm sorry Rose Diamond."

* * *

"Rose Diamond…?" Was Steven's first response to Pearl's statement as he glanced at Amethyst.

Amethyst quickly shrugged her shoulders and went, "Hey, I'm as clueless as you."

Pearl continued to trace her fingers, "Pink Diamond…" Pearl replied quickly before running out of breath and closing her eyes.

"Who's pink diamond?" Steven asked Pearl interrupting her mumbles.

"Your mother." Pearl replied as she traced another diamond. "That's why she was so powerful." Pearl added before standing up.

Steven blinked then replied, "But who's Rose Quartz?"

Pearl ruffled his hair and replied, "Your mother." Before taking another deep breath.

"H-how?" Steven asked as he scratched his chin.

Pearl gave a look then said, "Oh right of course, Steven, Rose Diamond was your mother's name on homeworld. Rose Diamond was recognized as a great leader, she was leader of exploration. She searched other planets for life so of course when she came to Earth she found herself attached to the life that lived here. The other gems from homeworld of course including Yellow Diamond wanted conquer Earth for gemkind. Rose recognized that humans had no chance against the gems and took their side. It was thought that Rose Diamond had disappeared when really she had reinvented herself as Rose Quartz after a regeneration. Your mother had to change her name to protect herself Steven! She was a great leader." Pearl frowned and replied, "That other Rose was another Rose Quartz."

"So where did she go?" Steven asked as he glanced at the warp pad.

"I-I don't know." Pearl replied.

"I think I do though." Amethyst replied as she gazed at the warp pad's shimmering light.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where?" Was Pearl's sudden response to Amethyst.

"Home." Amethyst replied quiet staring off again.

"To homeworld?" Steven asked curiously.

"No, that's not home!" Amethyst interrupted clearly feeling quite emotional. "My home." She replied.

"The kindergarden?" Pearl asked puzzled.

"If she's a duplicate of Rose, that's the only place new gems were created, or at least the only place duplicates were created." Amethyst added.

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked Amethyst.

Amethyst quickly kissed her cheek before replying, "I'm absolutely sure." The three crystal gems stepped onto the warp pad and all concentrated on where they wanted to go before a flash of light absorbed them landing them in the kindergarden seconds later. The place was eerie as usual, none of the machines had been activated but with the ground was a small trail. "That must be where Rose went." Pearl said as she thought of the duplicate and her acid tears. Amethyst nodded her head then proceeded to follow Pearl as they three crystal gems followed the paved trail. After walking for quite sometime the trail came to an end, "How are we possibly going to find her now?" Pearl asked with worry. "We can't just leave a being that powerful on the Earth attacking innocent human beings."

"We'll find her." Steven replied as he tried to comfort the two panicking crystal gems. They continued to search the kindergarden with no signs of Rose. Steven was growing weary as the speed of the search decreased. "We should warp back, Steven needs rest and we can't risk him sleeping here in case Rose comes back for him." Pearl replied with panic.

"No I can keep…" Steven's speech was interrupted by a yawn, "searching." Both Amethyst and

Pearl gave him a look.

"We were at the warp hours ago, and I can't recall locations having more than one warp." Pearl replied as she thought.

"How big can this place be? I'm sure we've nearly walked in a full circle around it." Amethyst said.

"You're right." Pearl replied as she bounded ahead, "We'll be able to warp home soon and restart our search tomorrow."

Steven simply responded with a yawn and followed Pearl as Amethyst jabbed him telling him to speed up. They seemed to walk for another hour but no warp was in sight, "Man this place is a lot bigger than I remember." Amethyst said as she stretched her arms, "I don't think we're anywhere near the warp, we should camp out here."

"Are you crazy?" Pearl yelled in response, "What if she comes and takes Steven?" Pearl replied flailing her arms in the air. Rustling could be heard in the distance and Amethyst quieted Pearl. Steven blinked his eyes open for a moment to watch some sand blow. "We'll be fine, there's nothing here." Amethyst replied, Steven gave another yawn before collapsing onto the ground.

Pearl sighed before she sat down next to Steven, "As a gem I don't need sleep, I suppose I could watch over us." Pearl replied. Amethyst quickly kissed her and murmured, "Man you are sure missing out, but thanks." Then she yawed and fell to the ground with Steven.

The sun was what woke Steven up the next morning gleaming in his eyes as he looked up. Pearl was hovering over him as usual her legs crossed as her body was bent over his as if watching him intently. Steven sat up to see Amethyst still passed out on the ground next to him. He gave her a gentle shake causing her to stir then suddenly wake up. "Huh?" Amethyst asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms.

"Good morning!" Was Steven's reply before he jumped on her.

"Woah dude." Amethyst replied with a laugh as she tried to pull Steven off of her.

"They were interrupted by Pearl, "Ahem…" Pearl grumbled watching her two teammates lose focus. "We need to keep hunting for Rose."

"Are you sure she's still here, what if she warped out?" Steven asked as she jumped off Amethyst onto the rocky terrain.

"I would have noticed, warping generates such a vast amount of energy, the whole kindergarden would have been illuminated." Pearl corrected.

Steven had a look of embarrassment on his face "Right." He mumbled.

Pearl gave him a kind smile and then asked, "Well where she we start?"

Amethyst glanced off, "I don't know P, you were the one in love with her."

Pearl fisted both her hands and replied, "Yes but you grew up here, where did fugitives go."

"Technically we were all fugitives…" Amethyst replied trailing off, "But I think I know where she might be." And with that Amethyst dashed off, signaling both Pearl and Steven to follow. They both did rushing after Amethyst. It was soon they found more gem incubation places, holes in the wall, many Amethyst's size, some larger some smaller. "Keep in mind," Amethyst began, "This Rose duplicate was clearly the largest of the gems grown here, thus meaning her hole must be the largest." Steven and Pearl continued to follow Amethyst for another hour before rounding a mountain. There was a large hole in it, "This must be where she is." Pearl replied with fear. They entered and there the saw Rose she was contacting another gem. "Yes, Rose Diamond herself is dead, she has a son though."

"A son, how can that be so?" Came a deep voice, Steven peared up from behind the rock to see a striking yellow gem on screen.

"I don't know yellow diamond, I don't know." Came Rose's reply

"Yellow diamond?" Steven asked the two gems near him quietly before they hushed him.

"Listen, I don't care, I just want Rose Diamond and these crystal gems you speak of dead, they betrayed homeworld and very clearly exiled you." The gem on screen replied again.

"That should be easy." Snarled Rose.

"Then get to work."

"Just a question, if I succeed may I be appointed onto the diamond authority in homeworld if I defeat the crystal gems, technically Rose Diamond is dead and you guys need a pink gem to control some."

The yellow gem on screen simply sighed and went "Ok." Before the screen became a blur. With that Pearl, Amethyst and Steven rushed out of the cave. Steven's arms were crossed over his chest as he tapped his foot. "What is going on?" He asked with his eyes thinned with suspicion.

Pearl took a deep breath and sighed, "That was the original Rose Quartz."

"So she wasn't from the kindergarden?" Steven asked.

"No." Pearl replied. Pearl sighed and replied, "I never thought, I'd have to tell you this but, we kicked her out of the crystal gems in favour of your mother, and now she hates us and you for what we did."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait so that Rose was originally part of the crystal gems?" Steven asked.

"Yes, we found her after a battle bruised and hurt so we took her in. Rose Quartz fought alongside us for quite sometime, but her powers always seemed… off."

Steven scratched his chin, "What do you mean… off?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

Pearl frowned, "She had powers that she used to hurt other gems and that often hurt us on missions, she also harbored a deep resentment for almost all life on this planet."

"So, what happened next?"

"It was then that Pink or Rose Diamond sent her troops to explore the Earth, she found us and surprisingly for a homeworld diamond was rather kind to us. While she was staying with us, Rose Quartz the originals powers went awry almost killing me but then Pink Diamond saved me with her healing tears. It was then that Garnet and I decided having Rose Quartz was not safe so we banished her by making her retreat to her gemstone and bubbling her."

Steven gave Pearl another look, "How did Pink Diamond join?"

Pearl smiled a bit, "I told you she saved my life and I was very thankful I told her I give her something in return. The diamonds of homeworld identified Pink Diamond as a traitor and wanted her dead. I came up with a plan, I lied to the diamonds announcing that Pink Diamond was dead after forcing Pink Diamond to retreat to her gem and telling her to reform herself with the appearance of Rose Quartz so the diamonds would never find her. That was a success and that was when Pink Diamond took the name Rose Quartz." Steven's eyes widened when he heard what he had been told, "I'm such a fool, why did I heal her crack."

Pearl ruffled his hair, "You're just like your mother, you see the good in everything even people like her." Pearl looked into the cavern in the mountain to see Rose inspecting the cave, "I could swear I picked up the presence of another life form in here." Her voice boomed.

Pearl pressed a hand to cover Steven's mouth as he was about to speak, "We've got to be real careful, Rose's sense of life is very strong we need to stay covered and once she leaves we need to enter the cave." Steven nodded his head and Amethyst nodded her head. Pearl glanced into the cave again Rose was beginning to leave, "Quick," she whispered "behind the mountain."Amethyst Pearl and Steven rushed into hiding as they watched Rose leave the cave. When she had the three crystal gems rushed into the cave. Pearl and Amethyst quickly disabled the gem technology while Steven explored. The cavern was huge and stalagmites were growing from the ceiling. Steven was in awe as he looked around, the cavern was gorgeous which was the opposite to the ugly kindergarden. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice, "I think I left some tech in the cave." Rose. Pearl and Amethyst tried to get Steven's attention but to no avail as they both hid behind a large rock. Rose entered the cave looking around then soon she found Steven. She gave him an ugly grin as she lifted him by the back of his shirt, before hissing, "Where are the others?"

Steven swallowed back before choking out, "I don't know." It was then that Opal appeared bow and arrow on hand. She fired toward Rose causing her to lose her grip on Steven who scrambled over to the fusion gem. Opal fired again but not before Rose had summoned her shield suddenly charging at the gems with her sword. Rose's sword grabbed the fusion causing it to split apart both gems breathing heavily. Rose attacked Pearl first, "You left me, you and the other gem. You killed me." Rose jabbed her sword forward, "Now I must kill you!"

Pearl was quick pulling her spear from her gem before defending Rose's attack. "I did for everyone's own safety, you almost killed me with your tears." Rose charged at Pearl again who kept defending. Soon Pearl found an opening with her spear and held it above Rose's neck. But Rose soon regained her dominance by ramming Pearl's spear away from her neck causing the weapon to go flying. Pearl pulled another spear and called for Amethyst who wrapped her whip around Rose. Rose's sword cut the whip and freed herself as she continued to attack Pearl. Rose gave a fierce growl as she lunged toward Pearl fiercely who flipped away from her attacker. Rose continued to pursue the crystal gem as Amethyst came in front of Pearl, "You mess with my Pearl, you mess with me!" Amethyst hissed as she summoned her whip throwing Rose's shield and sword away from her hands. Rose was quick to retrieve her sword and lunged at Pearl again as she leaped over Amethyst.

"Looks like there's no need to mess with you." Rose replied with a laugh as she patronized Amethyst, "What would an Earth grown gem know anyway?" Amethyst quickly succumbed to her self pity as Rose continued to fight Pearl. It was soon that Pearl was out of breath as Rose's sword dangled above her neck.

"I've been waiting for this for too long." Rose replied cackling as she pressed the sword the Pearl's neck prickling her skin with the blade. Pearl coughed as she felt the blade against her neck, but not before Steven jumped into the clearing.

"Steven!" Pearl wailed as she tried to free herself from Rose's grasp.

The young crystal gem ignored Pearl before skidding toward Pearl and Roses and grabbing the sword from Rose, freeing Pearl as he yowled "Stop!" and threw the sword across the cavern.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of Rose Resurrected! I know the ending isn't very good but I wasn't sure quite how to end this off but no matter I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it!**

* * *

Every gem froze upon hearing Steven, the silence was so heavy they could hear the sword hitting the floor. Steven looked up at Pearl and Rose, tears filling his eyes. "Steven…" Pearl began as she glanced at him with worry.

Steven simply shook his head firmly at Pearl, before turning his gaze more sharply to Rose, she had a gruesome grin on her face but was wordless as she let the boy speak. "Rose." He began quickly, "How could you do this to us?" He hardened his gaze on all the gems, "How could you all do this to us?" He yowled at the gems. Pearl tried to speak again but was once again stopped by Steven. "Pearl, you know you're strong, you don't need someone to follow, ever since you and Garnet's turmoil you haven't followed her any longer, so you began believing you could follow me, then Rose. It's not your fault in some part but on others you caused this, I-I need you to b-be strong, Pearl, for me." And with that Steven was still crying and so was Pearl, Amethyst quickly hugged Pearl as Steven kept speaking. "Rose, it's not something you should still harbor resentment for, for what she, I mean they did. They did it for themselves and for this planet and on a whole other level for you. I understand they did it wrong, lying and using my mother to steal your life. But you shouldn't take it out on us. Please."

Rose gave an angry glare as she turned toward her sword which it was clear she was going to run for. Pearl broke away from hugging Amethyst, "You're right Steven, I need to be strong, I need to lead myself, thank you." Pearl replied as she bowed her head and dropped her weapon causing it to disappear.

For the first time ever Rose smiled, "You are very smart little boy, much more than I thought." Rose dropped her shield causing it to disappear, Rose glanced at Pearl, "I never ever thought I'd say this, but I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

Pearl looked at Rose, "I'm sorry as well." Steven nodded in approval to the apologies. "I knew there was some good in her." Steven replied to Amethyst as he glanced at Rose who was conversing with Pearl.

Amethyst chuckled, "Sure took a while to get there." as she recounted each moment of their days and nights with Rose. Steven merely smiled before rushing over to Rose and grabbing one of her arms leading her away from Pearl. "Rose," He began, "I have an offer for you?" He held out a pizza card from fish stew pizza, "Would you like to join the crystal gems?"

* * *

Pearl's voice was the first thing Steven heard, "What?" as she rushed over toward him and Rose. "Steven she can't join the crystal gems this all started because she was a member of us."

"Aww what happened to you guys forgiving each other."

Pearl picked Steven up, "I still forgive her I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"About this." Pearl replied with a sigh.

Steven opened his mouth to calm Pearl but he was only interrupted by the sound of Rose Quartz's voice, "I accept."

Steven grinned and began to clap before proceeding to cheer, "Crystal gems forever!" He handed Rose a pizza discount card which she stared at with a perplexed look upon her face. "You're supposed to rip it up." He whispered to her. Rose shrugged before ripping the pizza discount card into four pieces and dropping them into a stream in the cavern that was quick to wash them away.

* * *

It had been two months since the Rose conundrum, she was a good member of the team and with the Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl's help she was learning to control her powers. She also learned to mother Steven just the way the others did. Greg was a bit shocked when he saw her for the first time but she got to know him better as well. Pearl and Amethyst remained together despite Rose's presence. Steven remained very close to Connie despite how she somewhat blamed herself, Steven was always their to support him. "And it worked out because of belief, belief that everything has good on the inside." Steven replied as he recounted the tale to Connie yet again, he'd been telling her this story since the day Rose had joined the gems. Yet as his friend she still found enough to bring her hands together clap then kiss Steven's cheek for his heroism.

That very night Rose walked outside to find Connie and Steven, "It was a normal day in Pearl's room." He began.

Rose was quick to interrupt him, "Steven dear, hasn't Connie heard that tale too many times."

Connie simply smiled before replying, "It's alright Ms. Universe, he can tell it again, I wouldn't mind."

Rose smiled, "Alright Steven go on."

"The tale begins in Pearl's room when I found a frame photograph of her and mom…" Connie chuckled as she listened to Steven tell the story again, each time he told it differently than the first and each time she heard it she was in for another wild ride.


End file.
